


失去的荣耀

by Argentum_1127



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Not My Fault, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, The pale king is an asshole anyway, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum_1127/pseuds/Argentum_1127
Summary: 苍白潜伏者的过去捏造。
Relationships: Fools/Pale Lurker, God Tamer & Pale Lurker (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 2





	失去的荣耀

**Author's Note:**

> 可能触及雷点的某些私设：  
> 1.愚人斗兽场是独立出圣巢的竞技场所。  
> 2.美少虫白王，不顾朝政无心救国。  
> 3.苍白潜伏者与神之驯服者有年龄操作。  
> 4.时间线较为混乱，尽量不要细推。

-1-  
……  
好冷..  
……  
过了多久呢..？  
……  
刺骨的寒流穿透被扯烂的布袍，渗入满是伤痕的肌肤。  
外翻的皮肉在长时间的浸泡下显得肿胀，青紫的勒痕也在极寒中更显深色。  
她宛若一具沉浮水面的死尸，无虫问津，接受着那本不该属于她的，战败者的耻辱。  
可..若能真的就此死去就好了..  
“哗啦—哗—”  
无情的流波还在不断地拍击着她残破不堪的身体，像是知道她尚未死去般，仍是不肯放弃对这伤痕累累的可怜虫加以摧残。  
因扭伤而歪垂在肩侧的脑袋，被水流冲击到边缘。  
“咚—”  
…  
“咚—”  
一次又一次，后颅重击在岸边的岩块上。  
好像在彻底丧失意识之前，自己也像是这样的——已然麻木的下身被来回冲顶，丧心病狂的施暴者们，根本无暇顾及那伴随颠晃的频率而上下摆动的脑袋是否会就此磕碎在其后的墙垣上..  
“咚—”  
…  
她醒了..  
好像一切都没有发生过..  
又好像..她在何种力量的牵引下逃离了某处..  
某处，经历了何事的某处..？  
她忘了。  
“哗—”  
好在生存的本能没有让她忘记如何操作这具破败的躯壳——下划前臂，浮起上身，半立着向后摸索身后的岩石。  
“哗啦—”  
按住较为坚固的圆石，稍使上劲，挣脱浮力，她慢慢地撑起下身，后挪些许，坐在岸边凹凸不平的岩面上。  
“…我？”  
透过水面，雌蚁的脸孔在流荡的波纹中扭曲着，浮动着。  
数日的饥饿使得血丝未退的双眼向内深陷，本来还称得上姣好的面容，如今却显得异常憔悴。比起死去多时的干尸，更添了一份难以形容的诡异。  
大概是因为，那痉挛着的，上扬起的嘴角，不停地重复着无法抑制疯狂的呵笑吧。  
“嘻嘻..我..  
“呵呵呵..我？！”  
回扭过拉伤的脖颈，“咔哒”一声，是否疼痛，就连她自己也感受不到。  
揪起被撕烂的战衣下摆，湿哒哒的水露还在向下滴淌，吸饱水分的衣袍，又黏又重，显得十分累赘。  
拧干就免了，她也懒得做麻烦事。  
“唰啦——”  
拉住垂在前胸的环状衣领，她发疯一般地，用力将这已经很难称得上是衣服的破布彻底撕裂，渗水后显得深绿的布料挂落在岩岸边缘，墨黑的酮体暴露在空气之中，水汽挥散，丝丝寒凉。  
“哈哈..哈哈哈..”  
不曾挪开凝视着水面的视线，疯子缓缓起身。  
水面上的虫，当真是自己吗？  
“嘻..”  
溃烂、红肿、刀疤、裂纹…在赤裸的体肤上一览无余。  
“嘻嘻..  
“嘻嘻..不是我..”  
“啪——”  
伸出左腿，雌蚁朝着水面用力地蹬了一脚，水花迸溅，波纹流动的趋势被打乱，倒影也随之晃动起来。  
“哈哈哈..不是我！不是我！”  
凭借与湖面相抗所带来的反作用力，女疯子甩手转身一跃，向着后方的洞穴蹦跳着奔去。  
“啪——”  
“..？！”  
还未前进几步，双腿猛地一软，倾拉上身直直地趴倒在地上。  
“…  
“宝藏..？”  
扭动臀部，似乎有什么东西卡在双腿之间的缝隙里。  
如果调动全身的神经，去感知的话..勉强，能感受到轻微的胀痛。  
“宝藏..出来..”  
下摸至腿间，绕过深深浅浅的伤痕，雌蚁拨开两瓣，扣进一指。  
好像确实有什么东西，卡在了腔道里内。  
“宝藏..我的..”  
深入内够，不知是因为水的浸泡还是生理本能，探挑的手指，能触摸到挂在内壁上的黏湿液体。  
“宝藏..找到了..”  
将近手指能伸到的最远处，异物圆环状的尾端恰好可以被勾住。  
“我的..我的..！”  
莫名的兴奋感浮上心头，她迫不及待地回撤手指，将物体扯拽而出。  
手指抽离外口的刹那，牵拉出一把廉价的劣质钥匙..  
同时，连带着深褐色的血液..和黄白色的精浆…  
猜错了。  
连水都洗刷不尽的污点，早就让这副身体失去了性爱的能力。  
她已经不能算是雌性了。  
不过也无所谓了。  
“宝藏..  
“宝藏..！国王！我的！”  
将沾着腥液的钥匙捧至眼前，她跪坐起身，陷入可怖的癫狂。  
她想起来..哪里来的传闻说，钥匙是找到国王的关键。  
可国王又是谁呢？  
不知道。  
“嘻嘻嘻..”  
国王就是国王，何必管他的姓氏姓名。  
有了钥匙，就有了国王。  
有了国王，就有了荣耀。  
“国王！为了我！为了你！”  
是的，荣耀，荣耀还在。  
荣耀哇，正在手心里捧着呢。  
至于过去？  
“哈哈..哈哈哈…”  
什么也没有发生过，反正什么也不记得。  
毕生的梦想已经实现了，无需再挂念什么有的没的。  
“嘻..呵呵呵..”  
…  
不顾形象，赤裸的雌蚁在洞穴中肆意爬行着，偶尔也跃起身子，贴着墙壁来回蹦跳几下，这或许是曾经留下的某种习惯吧？  
撕碎帐篷，用碎布包裹疮痍遍布的身体；捡起落石、木块，凭着尚存的经验制成各式各样的饰物。  
她发现她自己居然如此懂得该怎样生存。  
一日又一日，边境的空气中莫名多了些苦腻腻的刺激性气味。  
不过都这与她无关。  
怀拥着那把半锈的钥匙，她时不时地自言自语，疯疯癫癫的话语毫无逻辑，却能感受到似是来自内心深处的虔诚和信仰，这是不会被瘟疫所侵蚀的强大执念。  
某日路过白蕨丛生的兽穴，握着刚刚制好的暗器，在被碎岩砸烂半身的尸体旁，她捡起一顶被遗弃的头盔。  
“作为一个战士，不戴头盔成何体统，你是想被一击致命吗？”  
隐隐约约，记得谁说过这句话。  
那就戴上吧。  
因为现在的自己，可是那满载荣耀的，国王的骑士啊…  
“嘻嘻…”  
“宝藏！钥匙！国王！荣耀！”  
“嘻嘻嘻…”  
……

-2-  
……  
“作为一个战士，不戴头盔成何体统，你是想被一击致命吗？”  
掀起眼前的镂空护面，身着苍色战甲的女战士将巨型镖插进地隙，笑望着眼前尚未成年的雌蚁。  
“什..什么？”  
怀抱着卷成小球一般的幼虫，在惊吓还不及缓过来的小斗士诧异地转身回视，稚嫩得像是尚未发育的幼童的声音之源，竟是比自己高出一个头的纤瘦女子。  
“是..是你救了我和道格吗..？”  
“什么救不救的，只是碰巧路过罢了。”  
“…”  
拔出飞镖，按下机关，利刃奇迹般地收回，呈黄铜色的球体紧握于苍白的战士手中。  
“看你的装束，你也想去斗兽场证明自己吗？”  
“是..是的！我..我想证明自己的力量，为荣耀而战！”  
小斗士说的坚定，不自觉的将怀里的小虫拥得更紧 。  
“嗯？荣耀？难道—”  
“我想成为斗兽场的冠军！和道格一起！”  
“冠军？有志气，不过…”  
话未说完，淡青的幼虫便扭动起身体，从主人的胸前跃下，蜷缩成团的身体圆圆滚滚，在地面上弹了一下才慢慢地伸展开来。  
“嗯..？这只小野兽..道格..？”  
将暗器塞入腰侧的暗囊，苍甲战士缓缓蹲下，仔细打量起这只看着憨憨的小虫。  
感受到与主人不一样的气息，懵懵懂懂的小虫后退了几步，摆出一副准备战斗的姿态，隐藏在口器中的触须随着呼气小幅摆动起来。  
“道格！别胡闹！这可是你的救命恩人。”  
“哈哈哈，这么小就有如此大的胆量，以后定是一个协同战斗的好手。”  
捏起幼虫的背甲，任由其蹬腿乱踢，女战士像是在逗孩子一般，趁机戳了一下其腹部的软甲，虫儿凭着本能，瞬间缩成小团，方才的“英姿”再不复存。  
“喂！不要欺负—”  
“你看，这里算是它的一处弱点。”  
“啊…”  
“放心，要是我真的想伤害它，我也不会在它被吃掉之前动手了。”  
苍白的战士轻轻抚摸着，靠在自己护甲边颤抖的小肉球。甲壳还没有完全硬化的幼虫，表面很是光滑，不似成虫那样粗糙扎手。  
“你啊..尚且年幼，却有如此坚定信念，我非常佩服。”  
女战士将安顿好的幼兽小心地放回小斗士的怀中，俯身拍了拍她的肩膀。  
“谢..谢谢你能肯定我，不过，我还没有那么强…”  
“是的，愚人斗兽场中的竞技，比你想象中还要残酷。”  
双手抱臂，苍甲女士轻叹了一口气：  
“..比起为胜利者呐喊助威，战败者飞溅的血肉、频临死亡的挣扎，才是他们贪求的最佳笑料。”  
“…”  
凝视着对方掀起来的面盔下亮白泛着些淡黄的双眸，一句语重心长的告诫，不知怎么地让小斗士的心颤抖了一下。  
是因为害怕了吗？  
自幼便想要进入斗兽场证明实力的自己，仅仅因为听到这些就动摇了吗？  
“怎么？吓到你了？”  
“啊..不..”  
怎么可能，斗兽场的竞技有多惨烈，她也不是没有想过。.  
可为何这些话，从眼前的战士口中说出，总感觉有一种特殊的意味蕴藏其中..  
“你..是亲历过那样的战斗吗？”  
“那是当然..”  
摘下玄矿所制的头盔，首先映入女生眼中的，不是额顶两根蚁族特有的触须，而是自左侧嘴角裂向颈侧的一道深深的长疤。  
“啊..！等等..那是—”  
“所以说要让你好好得戴上头盔呀。”  
将摘下的头盔挎在腋下，同族的雌蚁对着小斗士眯眼一笑。  
“要知道，斗技者不会放过任何一个可乘之机——场上如此，场下也是。”  
“...”  
小斗士一时间不知该说些什么好，只觉得一丝敬畏由心而生。  
她果然是斗技的老手了..  
“哈哈哈..我叫莱珂尔，是斗兽场连任两届的冠军。”  
“冠..冠军？！”  
这位从声线听起来比自己还要小的雌蚁，居然是自己梦寐以求的战场上的卫冕者，今日一遇，被救了薄命不提，甚至有幸搭话闲聊，年轻的斗士不知道是该高兴还是该感到羞愧。  
“不必拘束，我不喜欢摆他们那一套架子。”  
“诶—？！”  
莱珂尔挎过斗士的手肘，呆愣着的少女霎时间还没反应过来，一个不稳，连带着怀里的野兽晃了几下，差点歪倒在地。  
“说实在的，能闯入边境深处磨炼技巧的虫不多，更何况是你这样小的年纪。”  
领着年轻的同族坐上白蕨丛中的巨石，莱珂尔将头盔放在腿面。  
“以我的经验来看，你的将来一定比我还要辉煌。”  
“真..真的吗？其实..我也是脑子一热才会选择来这跳虫的巢穴自找难堪，陷入重围的那一刻，才发觉，我果然还是高估自己的实力了..”  
“嗯哼..我喜欢你这股闯劲..”单手抵住下巴，莱珂尔笑着点了点头，“如果不介意的话，小斗士，可否告诉我你的名字？”  
“啊..抱歉..！我忘了说，我叫特梅尔，是从外域来的小弱虫，被称作是斗士，可能都还不够格…哇啊—”  
稍不留神，苍白冠军的手便绕过特梅尔颈后，勾住脖子的一侧，带着她的上身歪侧到自己的身旁。  
“刚刚还夸你有骨气，现在就开始否定自己了？”  
“嚇—嚇——”  
似是睡够了，淡青色的甲虫弹直身子，在主人的胸前扑腾小脚的同时，又扭头对着一旁的冠军吼了几声。  
“你看，连道格都听不下去了吧？”  
“啊..别冲动道格，她可算是比我们强百倍的前辈了。”  
“强百倍？那可不一定，”莱珂尔向着对方腰间的弯道侧瞥一眼，欣慰似得咧嘴轻笑，“等你再长大些，我在愚人最终的试炼场上等你。”  
“等我..？真的有这样的机会吗？”  
“当然，我把一切希望都下注在你身上。”  
“前辈这么肯定我..怪不好意思的——”  
“哐——”  
一不留声，苍白色的头盔便盖在了特梅尔的额上，盔顶专门为蚁族设计的两孔，恰巧让两根触须从中伸展而出。  
“这个给你，若是不喜欢这种单调的颜色，自己调染一下也无妨。”  
“这..呃..”从天而降的一份礼物，惊得特梅尔不知该如何表达内心的激动，“那..那你..？”  
“我？哈哈哈，不用担心，”女战士帮着小斗士正了正头盔的位置，仍保持着和善亲切的笑容，“再过几日，我会动身前往国王驻扎于边境的营地，接受国王赐予新任骑士的战甲。”  
后展双肩，莱珂尔将双手按在臀后，凝眸视向前方，眼中满载是说不尽的自豪：“那可是国王所亲制的，专为‘苍白骑士’所属的，最高的荣耀哇…”  
“国王？骑士？莫非..？”  
“是的。这两年，国王亲临斗兽场，提拔最有能力者为新的骑士。”  
“这么说..原来如此！如此荣耀，我该好好恭喜你才是！”  
“哈哈哈，不必不必，得知这个消息已经够我乐几天了。”不自觉地，莱珂尔轻抚上左唇的裂痕，“毕竟..为了国王陛下，为了这一份苍白的荣耀，就算是豁出了性命，也在所不惜。”  
转过脑袋，莱珂尔轻轻拍了一下特梅尔的背：“我希望，等你来挑战的那一天，我会以国王麾下的骑士的身份与你好好较量一番。”  
“当然，”莱珂尔补充道，“若是你真的处于劣势，我是不会下狠手的。”  
“那是，我肯定也不会，但我同样也不会因为你救过我就放水的。”  
“爽快！那就这样约好了？”  
“嗯。约好了！我不会让你失望的！”  
……

-3-  
……  
“姑娘，这里可不是你能来的地方。”  
“怎么？斗兽场还不允许有雌性战士参赛吗？我可没听过这种规定。”  
透过面盔的孔隙，莱珂尔用暗含不满的目光，刺了一眼战旗旁收费的小愚人。  
“啊..不不不！我不是歧视的那种意思！”第一次被异性冷眼相视，小愚人心里很是不适，赶忙挥着手解释道，“来这里挑战的都是些猛汉子，我是怕你年纪轻轻就把花一样的性命给葬送在这了..更何况，那些观众也不是什么好货色..”  
“等..等等，你这—？！”  
小愚人伸手接过莱珂尔递上的一大袋吉欧，沉甸甸的金属货币重压在掌心——掂量掂量也知道，这姑娘以巨额的入场费，选择参赛并连战至终场。  
“怎样？具体的金额我没有细点，但我可以保证它们一定是大于总费用的。”  
“不是我说...我不是因为吉欧的问题..”  
“放心，我不会输的。”  
“...”  
“国王亲自观战以选拔新的骑士，我怎可能放弃这个千载难逢的契机？”  
莱珂尔从暗囊中摸出机关铜球，“欻”地张开成八刃巨镖。  
“为了荣耀而战！”  
举起铜镖，莱珂尔向着前方的狭长通道大声吼道，音色虽显稚嫩，却仍充满了决心和坚毅。  
“祝你好运，姑娘..”  
拉下铁门，眼看身着白色战甲的少女渐渐隐没在黑暗之中，小愚人低声祝福着..  
…  
莱珂尔单手握住巨镖内侧的柄把，另一只手则按在腿旁的小镖匣上，幽深狭窄的隧道，作为挑战者入场的通路，若说如此阴森湿冷的长廊是刻意为之，理由也难以解释得通。无论怎样，随时做好战斗的准备是绝对有必要的。  
回忆起那宛若蠕虫泄器般的入口，隧道长而迂回的形态和弥漫空气中的残留腐臭，很容易让虫联想到某种巨物的消化道，只不过粘腻而腥滑的腔壁，在长年累月的风化侵蚀和虫为的修筑、岩块的堆叠下全然覆盖了其本来的面貌。  
虽然眼前所见对于即将进场的斗士来说无关紧要，但莱珂尔总能感觉到，这具被改造成为斗技场的遗弃躯壳，隐约散发着某种她向往着的神秘气息，蕴藏着无尽的神力，仿佛她曾经在哪里感知过…  
等等..？！  
这种神秘的力量..难道是..？！  
“欢迎你，勇敢的挑战者。”  
步入圆场，盆火通明，豁然开朗。洪亮却不失平和的声音从身侧的高台上传来，包括那股与通道内完全一致，甚至还要强烈万分的灵魂神力——苍白的圣巢之王，周身烁动着亮眼的光芒，宛若振翅翩舞的帝王蝶，美，而更具威仪。  
是的，那是国王的气息。舍却巨躯的高等生灵化作盛朝的创世者，以文明教化野性，用法律维系秩序，镇压旧日的障目之光所驱使的原始本能，为虫类带来了他们做梦也不到的世界。  
“国..国王陛下？”  
尊贵而权威的王啊，正坐在那看席的高座之上，以慈爱而温柔的眼瞳，期待着新晋的斗士为其献上最为精彩的兵戈之舞。  
“不必因为我的注视而有所拘束，尽情展现你的才能吧，勇士。”  
苍白之王自长袍的袖口内，伸张开银白色的手掌，宛若是对挑战者真诚的邀请。  
“是！陛下！我将全力而战！”  
“哐—哐——”  
入口与出口处的铁门瞬即拉下，最顶端铁灯内燃起烈焰，“嗞啦”焦灼伴随着锁链“叮当”。莱珂尔分腿扎步，侧屈右肘，握镖半遮胸腹，稳定半身以备作战。  
“上吧！愚人战士！给我干翻她！”  
前乐奏毕，方才一直沉默在王座旁的高硕甲虫，以尖锐而沙哑的刺音猛吼一声，伴随着腹前的一对附爪上下颤动着。  
“咔—咔——”  
上挡、下劈，莱珂尔将两只突袭而来的装甲奎斯特腰斩成段。  
她向着王座前瞥视一眼，比起在第一战就放出自背后偷袭的空战飞虫，反倒是那只笑得诡异的肥虫——粗鄙低俗的言行举止，与国王那极具风雅的礼度反差的强烈。耳闻目见，让莱珂尔产生了生理上的厌恶。  
“小点心还合你胃口吗？小妹妹？再来些个！”  
“咣—咣——”  
倒椎状的暗仓被地下的机关梯台推升而起，两只握盾的高瘦愚人自仓内一跃而下，盾护前胸，利刃高举，对着莱珂尔就是重重一砍。  
“叮——”  
右手上屈，铜制镖面与一侧的刃尖碰溅花火。  
“嘭——”  
左手下抽，暗灰色的飞弹在接触到盾缘的一刻迅速爆裂。  
“欻——”  
白雾弥散的刹那，莱珂尔按下镖后机关，收起镖球，后倾、抬腿、蹬盾，借力反身侧退半米的瞬时，左手撑地，右手挥扇面投出镖球，再凭此反冲翻腾起身。  
“呵啊！”  
愚人收刀、举盾，蓄势以待飞镖绽开的一刻将其反向弹回。  
“..？”  
然而，镖球只是穿过了两盾下侧的空隙，滚落在二位的足边。  
“砰——”  
“哇啊——！”  
刺球弹开，八片镖刃相继飞出，还傻愣着不知所措的带盾战士，腿腹、腰肋秒刻间被贯穿，血浆四溅。  
“呼..”  
也难怪只是第二轮，上战的仅不过是缺点脑子的莽夫。  
但就此战术和实力来看，后面的战斗并不会轻松太多。  
踢开脚旁的盾牌，莱珂尔再一次望向座席，在尖声欢呼和呐喊中，高高在上的苍白之王，仍然保持着平和的浅笑，静而肃穆的仪态与周遭的享欢凡虫们格格不入。  
看来，凭此普普通通的小打小闹，根本没办法让国王为之惊叹。  
“再多来点！”  
“咣—咣—咣—咣—…”  
暗仓频升，身披刺甲的巴德尔幼虫蜷身成刺轮，接连不断地从空中、地面上滚滚袭来。  
散而杂的小型敌军，应对起来已够棘手，再加上它们迅疾的滚动速度，稍不留神就会被碾刺成肉泥。  
“啪——”  
瞄准一只从侧面冲来的巴德尔，莱珂尔上跃、抬膝、抽出绑腿处的小镖，镖尖刺击在甲壳之上，虽然无法给本体造成什么伤害，但在急速的过程中痛吃反向的一记重击，也足以令这只紫甲幼虫停下其疯狂而盲目的行径了。  
“叮——”  
突然受袭的小巴德尔还未来得及反应，莱珂尔便趁其停滞原地的微秒，拔出腰间的匕首，下劈、腾空。高升数米以避开地面上飞滚而来的敌军的同时，女子由袖口射出钩爪，“啪”地刺进墙缝，将其稳稳地拽拉向墙边。  
仍由地面上的幼虫们“嬉戏玩闹”，勾爬在墙壁上的自己全然不用担心会受到牵连。  
“叮叮—咚——”  
数枚小型银弹如纷飞细雪，在落地的一刹绽放成薄刃的铁花，自底部勾蹭下甲壳里内的腹部软肉，战轮滚动的速度逐渐减慢，飞扬的尘沙中夹带着腥铁般的血味，幼虫尚未成型的内脏挂吊在铁刃上，残败的组织器官散落遍布，与先前的碎尸断块堆叠在一起。  
“喔哦！喔哦！！”  
淋漓鲜浆，纷呈肉块，竟让座席上的看客们热血沸腾起来，这到底是怎样怪异的癖好。皇室许可运转着的斗技场竟还保留着如此野蛮的本性，大概是他们主动拒绝了国王的辉泽吧。  
“富有智慧的战策。”  
沃姆双掌相握，点头给予肯定，苍白面甲下的深邃双瞳，透过残忍的血肉盛宴，紧跟挑战者的一举一动，将注意全然集中于观察其技巧和能耐上。  
“哼..投机取巧罢了，”大虫伸爪撑在王座的扶手上，“您老想在这里选拔新的骑士，不如征些我们这儿的愚人战士们过去。”  
“呵...”  
君主轻蔑般地摇了摇头，对于这位看上去是斗兽场领袖的粗野甲虫，沃姆以暗含悲悯与不屑的沉默，施舍该低微者狂吠狴犴的自由。  
比起肉搏莽战，沃姆更愿意在多对一的混战中，挖掘出挑战者在应对不同战局时，能够灵活变通的内在潜能。之所以委身于燥杂的斗兽场，也是想借此地较为野蛮原始的战斗特点，来征召强有力且精于策略的将士。  
“咣—咣—咣—”  
体格肥硕的长尾愚人双双出击，协同空中振翅，蓄势待发的原始阿斯匹德一起袭向墙边的伏击者。  
陆空两难，勾吊在墙壁上显然不是一个好战术。  
“呵啊！”  
愚人大吼一声，起跳上砍，莱珂尔扔爪下勾住地面上的岩块，斜腰，回转，侧滑过起跳时尾部腾空的间隙的同时，张开新的铜刃，格挡住迎头自古虫口器中喷射而来的腐蚀性酸液，又在回身正位的一刻，扔出毒镖，崩裂开悬垂在其尾部，形似囊肿的半透明子宫。  
“敢投身于兵戎的女战士并不多见，可一旦她们为战而舞的时候，总能让我另眼相看呢。”  
闪躲、回避、格挡、反击，横飞的血肉中，淡米色战袍的女斗士奋勇厮杀——铜镖、铁刃、毒针、钩爪…暗器与体术灵活地运用在一起，熟练地令虫震惊。  
……  
“嘭——”  
黄铜色的刃尖刺入最后一只奥波陆波的身体，如钢针捅破撑涨开的气球般，瞬间使之炸裂成残碎的肤块，浆汁四射，又黏又臭。  
“呼….”  
紧揪住粘附汗水和脓血的战袍下摆，莱珂尔屈膝半蹲，深深喘了一口气。  
基本可算作是无间歇的频繁战斗，不免让孤军奋战的挑战者手脚酸麻。  
不过，在国王面前，以性命为赌注换取至上荣耀的血肉死搏，难道不是更能激发自己喷张血脉中的昂扬斗志吗？  
“噢！噢！！”  
一阵狂欢，看台上的观众们嘶吼着，蠕动着，毫不吝啬地将一枚枚晶亮的金属货币抛掷台下，相互碰撞得叮当。  
这是..结束了吗？  
虽然连莱珂尔自己也不清楚自己战斗了多久（至于一共击败了多少波她也无暇去计数），但由此看来，以高价入场费所换取终极挑战，应是到了尾声。  
“妈的，你们叫个什么劲！”  
听着观众们为替他们带来腥风血雨的胜利者而欢呼雀跃，看似是斗技场主的高壮虫气得发抖，自己费力训练出来的战士，精心设计的关卡布局，竟是被一个黄毛丫头重重击破。  
“真是精彩的战斗，女战士。”  
高台的王座，传下深沉平稳的声息，国王扶椅而立，眼中尽是赞誉和钦服。  
“首届在斗兽场进行的骑士选拔，就让我目睹了如此精妙的战术表演，实是有幸。”  
“谢..谢陛下！”  
来自王的称颂与肯定，这是多少为荣耀而拼斗的战士们所梦寐以求的事啊..  
一时激动，莱珂尔竟不知该说些什么好。  
“不过，作为骑士的候选人，我希望你能接受额外的挑战。”  
沃姆顿了顿，转头望向在一旁怄气的场主，“如果你觉得不服气的话，不如上场亲自与她交锋对决。”  
“哼..”  
“这很符合你们斗兽场的战斗风格，不是吗？”  
“不瞒您说，我早有这个打算！”  
“哐——咚——”  
话音刚落，壮虫便举起架在椅后的长柄巨斧，一跃而下。  
“尽管放马过来吧，我不会输的！”  
莱珂尔持镖格挡在胸前，放松下来的肌肉立刻紧绷，即使微感酸疼，但在谈话的间隔里也算是让她好好调息了一番。  
“看好了，小妹妹！”  
“砰——”  
巨虫飞跃，举起战斧，向下重劈。眼见锋利的斧刃竖垂额上，莱珂尔左倾回绕至其身侧，掷针如雨，密密麻麻地斜刺向敌手腰背。  
“欻——叮—叮—叮…”  
转斧横挥，数根玄针被击落在刃前，凭借出斧的猛力，斧面顺势侧旋，直削莱珂尔的右腰。  
以轻刃格挡重器明显不是个好主意，更何况在对方使了那么大力气的情况下，如此防守简直是自取灭亡。  
来不及了..  
但..姑且试试也无妨！  
“铛——”  
侧身、握镖，在斧头猛击上镖面的刹那，巨大的抗力透过铜具直钻心腹，内脏震颤，只觉重心不稳，莱珂尔整个虫宛若风雨中脱力的飞鸟，顺着巨斧挥过的扇面后退数米。  
“咯..唔....”  
就此劣势相缠，只需对方在自己疲惫松懈之时变招突击，先前的努力再加上这条性命，将全部归于沙尘。  
不过，既然她敢挡，也自有应对的办法。  
恰巧利用反推促使自己后倾的趋势，仰头、下腰、松手、撒镖，在铜镖被斧刃劈向墙角的同一时刻，钻过斧底的空档——蹬步、前铲、抽刃、飞掷。  
极速而迅捷的回避与反击仅在毫秒，然而，高壮得略显笨重的场主却异常灵活，或是说，他的臂力不容小觑——尚未挥满半弧的巨斧在两手拉柄的霎时收回前胸，上下倾斜斧面，轻而易举地使扑面而来的几枚小镖依次卷刃弹飞。  
相较于招式单一的愚人战士，这位领袖般的巨斧斗士，既不失挥砍的力度，又不乏拆招时灵活变化的柔韧性，再加上长柄兵器的远距离进击——  
由此而视，这家伙注定是一个难缠的对手。  
不容有一丝喘歇的余地，莱珂尔右手按住匕首的刀柄，在敌手抡起武器的一刻闪向其后，拔刀出鞘，撕裂开其肋下胸腹甲衔接处的皮布，连带着肉肤一同横割出深创。  
“哼...就这点能耐？”  
外溢的脂血渐使衣料变得黏湿，巨虫像是毫不知痛般，立刻将力道转向斧柄，对准女战士凭惯性前落的方向重重捣去。  
“等..呃—！”  
还是失算了。  
铁铸的长柄捅撞在盆侧，先是痛疼，再是酸麻，伴随骨头震裂声，莱珂尔双腿一软，扑倒在地。  
“噫..”  
瘫软在石面上任其宰割？那可不会。  
既是豁出性命，创伤与痛疼算得了什么？  
大虫乘胜追击，战斧斜劈而来，莱珂尔摸出最后一颗铜球，绽成刃花，扎地、腾跃，借着入地巨镖的支撑，回身闪躲。  
长柄侧推，收腹后弓，莱珂尔抽拽出石缝中的铜镖，按下机关的同一刻，将其回旋着挥离出掌。  
“铛——”  
眼望飞击而来的兵刃，场主下意识地举斧格挡，然而，重重敲击在斧面上的竟是一颗空心的铜壳。  
透过巨斧定神一瞧，八枚巨刃连带其尾后新掷的铜针如风暴般席卷而来，离散式的攻击让仅有一把铁斧作挡箭牌的大体积巨虫一时间陷入慌乱。  
后退？侧闪？还是挥斧弹挡？  
不行，都来不及了...  
“唰——”  
“叮—叮—叮—叮—...”  
一瞬亮白遮目，薄雾朦朦中，仿若有无数纷舞的苍蝶扇动翅膀，倾落下无尽而强大的灵魂粉粒，光波暗涌，瞬间将锋锐干戈化为棉柔缎绸。  
针刃散落，身后薄纱般的银翼渐渐垂落，变为灰色衣袍后长长的下摆，暗淡下光泽。  
与两位斗技者相比略显矮小的国王伫立圆场中央，微开双臂，外展双掌，以示整场战斗就此落幕。  
“很好，就到这儿。”  
“陛..陛下？..咕呃—！”  
用尽全力掷出最后的针刃风暴，莱珂尔早已做好了目睹层叠赘肉被切割贯穿的准备。然而，当苍白之王那若梦若幻般的英容突现于视遍鲜血的双眸前，还处在青年的女子，竟是霎时间陷入谜样思绪所牵织而成的深网——也正因这一分神放松的秒刻，由右侧盆骨蔓延而上的碎裂剧痛，肆意地侵袭遍放下一切防备的神经脉络。  
“呃…嗯…”  
“嘁..这点小伤都忍不了？”  
大虫扯下绑腿，包缠住肉脂外翻的右腰，双手抱胸，夹着斧柄啐了一口。  
“费欧金，还请你别说闲话了。”  
黑眸侧瞥，场主轻哼一声，略有不甘地陷入沉默。  
“辛苦了，女战士。”  
挥袖转头，沃姆走向对侧，伸手扶起半跪在石面上的莱珂尔。  
“..陛下，这是…”  
白而柔软的指，隐约能见微亮的光晕旋绕其上，夹杂着让虫倍感温暖舒适的暗波，若温泉般浅浅涌动，沁心入脾，治愈疼痛。  
“灵魂聚集术。虽然不能根治，但希望这样能让你好受些。”  
“…”  
能触碰君王的手掌，甚至是在关切的轻问中，有幸沾染上神力的福泽，莱珂尔傻傻地愣着，凝视着眼前苍白莹亮的面甲。  
“飒爽的战姿，绝妙的战术，无畏的斗志…竟是全然融汇在你这样年轻的少女身上，我甚是钦佩。”  
柔亮的光，柔和的嗓，柔美的面庞..  
面对君王该有的敬畏，却在须臾化为那纠缠着，扯拉着，蹦跃着的复杂心愫，又意外般地，在莫名的满足与幸福之中骤然停息。  
这就是她所追求的荣耀吗？  
对往届参加斗技场的战士们来说，以胜利为荣，简单明了，却显得肤浅。  
可于她而言，舍却性命，挺身而战，更多的却是想在这难得的机会里被国君招选，成为其麾下的苍白骑士，永远侍从其旁，永远为其服务——  
“我将赐予你‘苍白冠军’的称号，同时，册封你为新募骑士的候选，若你能在后晋者的挑战中得以冠冕，更以‘苍白骑士’的至高荣耀亲授于你。”  
“是！陛下！”  
莱珂尔答得干脆果断。  
即使前方有着更加棘手的挑战，即使未来等待着她的是炼狱般的刀山火海…  
她却感觉自己的心从未如此坚定过。  
白亮的光还在眼前明灭烁动着..  
她想，她找到了。  
她找到了自己想要的荣耀为何物——  
国王，荣耀，将是她终求一生的宝藏。  
……

-4-  
……  
国王逃走了。  
昏沉之中，只记得那种壮硕的肥虫这样对她说过。  
...  
“...呃？这里..是..？”  
阴寒湿冷的小暗间，凉嗖嗖的雾气不时伴着腐霉的酸臭侵入鼻腔。  
“咳..咳咳—”  
干涩的喉腔残存苦涩，看来，不仅是因为身周刺激性的气味，先前吞咽下的某种物质更是让此刻的自己显得娇弱无力。  
“叮铃—铛铛—”  
意料之中，凭着为麻绳所紧勒住的双腿下空荡荡的悬垂感，不用细想也能知道，自己被束手缚足，俘虏一般地悬吊在了墙侧。  
可恶...  
大概记得起，是在国王的驻地与擅自称王的无理之徒争执辩论的时候，中了他阴险的奸计。  
也是自己过于鲁莽轻敌，本该想到，这家伙能在去年赛后的休息室派兵突刺摘下头盔休息时的自己，如此丑恶的手段，他不可能不会再用第二次。  
虽说是侥幸用唇边深长的疤纹，躲过了当日被割喉的厄运，但这一次，同样是在场下，她彻底栽进了敌军的陷阱。  
他们是要反叛吗？  
国王又去了哪里？  
是他们干的好事吗？  
不可能..国王陛下那么强大..这群渣滓...  
“咔啦—”  
门开了，果不其然，又是那坨叠成一团的赘肉。  
“小妹妹，你醒了？”  
“你们又在密谋什么忤逆之策？本该举行的授勋仪式出了什么问题？！”  
“嘿..别那么激动，”将战斧斜靠在石壁旁，被国王称呼为费欧金的巨虫拍了拍手上的灰，“刚刚清醒过来就又急着跟我嚷嚷你国王的事，也不想想自己的处境如何咯？”  
“呵..我是陛下即将册封的骑士，要让我替你们办蠢事，想都别想—”  
“啪——”  
“叮叮—铛铛—”  
不及语毕，费欧金举起肥厚的手掌就是一个重重的耳光，一时没有反应过来的女子曲扭脖颈，隐隐一声“咯哒”夹杂在来回晃荡的锁链震音中。  
“王后退隐，朝中政变，国王自顾不暇，可还有闲心来召选你？”  
“哼...”  
强忍住扭伤带来的抽痛，莱珂尔艰难地将歪向右侧脖颈的稍稍转正，眼中尽是愤怒。  
“你以为..我会信你吗？”  
“反正就我所知，国王已经撒手政务，彻底消失不见啦。”  
“…不..不会的..”  
喉间涩苦，颔下扭痛，莱珂尔只觉得自己越来越虚弱。粗俗无礼的甲虫狺狺狂吠，眼见得耳闻着，内心是有多想要破口大骂，却又不自觉地将语句咽了回去。  
“你的国王，卷着你那所谓的荣耀溜得可远。所以现在，你还在期待着什么呢？”  
“歘——”  
刀光一现，大虫伸手上撩起少女遮掩住大腿的战袍，握住藏在其内的匕首刃柄，将其抽了出来。  
“好家伙，还记得首场对决，你就是用这个割我的吧？”  
“…要杀要剐随你..忠于圣巢的心，我绝不会动摇。”  
“嘶啦——”  
“..？！”  
割下将战甲捆束在胸腹部的皮布，白铁制的铠甲“哐当”落地。  
“小妹妹，别忘了，敢进斗技场的雌性可不多。”  
“…你..你想做什么？”  
“做你的国王这辈子都不会对你做的事。”  
“等——？！”  
费欧金前伸一只油润的肥爪重掐肩锁，另一手则借其支撑，将遮蔽女子臀股的战裙猛地扯下。  
“放开我..！呃——”  
掀开单薄的米色战袍，拉下亵裤，厚而粗糙的指腹向内直挑，顶刺进尚还干涩的外腔道。  
“哈..你…你这个..恶心的..蛆虫..”  
紧绷的处女地被两根手指粗鲁地戳弄、搅和着，不顾而参差不齐的甲尖挑破嫩肤上的皱襞，反是用那颗颗渗出的血珠湿滑甬道，助以那窃贼似的食指与中指，继续将强行侵入私室的罪举，层层深入般地实施下去。  
“蛆虫..？是像这样拱来拱去吗..小妹妹？”  
“咕呃..呃..”  
像是生吞下腐臭囊肿的生蛆，胃里一阵翻腾。  
她感到恶心，甚至想用酸苦的呕吐物啐他一脸，可这具正处青春花季的身体，只是恬不知耻地贪恋着初触淫事的新奇快悦，根本无空去理会某根已经残剩的虚脱剂催得半蔫的神经弦。  
“我在想，你见到国王的时候，也会起这样的反应吗？”  
抽出手指，大甲虫搓了搓指节上粘带着血丝的分泌物，讽刺道。  
身体上的如此耻辱，孤自承受已是难堪而羞臊，但这般戏谑般侃弄自己对陛下的忠心，更是一种精神上的荼毒。  
“哈..住..住口…”  
“怎么？我说到你心坎里去了？”  
渣碎。败类。  
“嗯——？”  
无心再与这种污言秽语相辩，莱珂尔尽可能得紧缩浑身尚且还能出力的肌节，屈起膝盖，收回被缚住两踝的双脚，“砰”地一声踹在肥虫的肚腩上。  
“操！你这臭婊子！”  
“喀——”  
“咯呃——！？”  
拧过对方还来不及收回的双腿，一声脆响，大虫粗暴地抠掐膝后腘窝，轴转半周。  
“我还正嫌你这两条腿有些费事呢！”  
扯下麻绳，蛮力扳开两腿，费欧金褪下沾着污渍血痕的衣裤，用那无情的硬柄直直地捅入含苞候放的花蕊。  
“呃..咯..你..哈..”  
她的花没能等到盛开的那一天。  
硬闯幽道的异物狠狠地冲撞着，茎体上的皱襞刮擦着业已破皮的穴壁。刺痛是那样尖锐，可快感也涌现得突然，雌性滑液本能性地随着雄性器官的出入分泌不断。她从未有一刻像是现在一般憎恶自己的这幅躯体。  
透过那陈旧显得有些发黄的面具，莱珂尔仿佛能感觉到对方吞抿着唾液的声音。她愤怒地咬磨排齿，恨不得扑上前去扭碎他肮脏的躯壳，扒拉尽那令虫作恶的丰润肉脂。  
她挣扎着，更确切地说，她尝试着去挣扎。悬吊在空中的手被铁拷勒出深痕，毫无意义的倔强所坚持着的努力也不过是无功徒劳，唯一能换得的，只是那铁链铛铛作奏的刺耳杂响。  
“嘿嘿..我承认我的力量不及那王，但这不是他霸占我场王座的理由。”  
费欧金扭动肥臀，抽捣更频，腰腹的赘肉也随之摆晃。  
“ 愚人的荣耀和那国王有个屁关系，这家伙通过如此手段来蛊惑虫心..呼呼..也不知谁更脏。”  
肆意玩弄着曾经羞辱过自己的战俘，费欧金有说不出的爽快，作为少女秘道的首位开荒者，更是让他兴奋地嗷嗷粗喘。  
“全部收下去吧你！”  
肥虫似是将憋藏甚久的闷气怒泄而出，倾注得满满。拔出性器，眼前曾奔走战场奋勇杀敌的女勇士，此刻竟是在自己身下恍惚失神。他奸笑着，品味着，又伸肥手掐了掐还在外溢浊液的外壁软肉，对着她的前胸吐了一口涎水，拍落掌心揉乱胸甲前濡湿的布料，使劲地将恶臭的唾液搓散开。  
…  
至此之后，场主每日都会来到这间幽室，在这位年轻的女子身上宣泄一日训练下来所积攒的怒火，他一边捣撞，一边谩骂，似是以对方那含着狂怒与愤懑的表情为乐，又像是在享受那雌性肉腔带给自己身心上的宽慰和包容。  
莱珂尔渐渐放弃了口角上的争执，出口便化作荡浪吟哦的断续语句，她宁可咬舌强忍，也不愿再发出一声。同样的，她甚至也抛却了武力抵抗的念头，过于强硬的扞拒反倒是助长了加害者的淫威。任由那双被侧扭过的细腿收缩晃荡，纵让那不知廉耻的穴道吞吐汁水，她就像是她挂在肩头的歪脖子，屈身受辱，却是难以再归于直正似平常的以往。  
她开始回忆曾在边境狩猎训练自己的时光，把从城区捡来的旧布捆扎在木块和碎石搭建的基架上，盖一个暂能避风挡雨的小棚，削削岩块，磨磨金属，研究研究新暗器的制法...  
还有，那天碰上的幼蚁，她是否还带着自己心爱的小宠物，安然无恙地活着？  
说实话，她宁愿她死在跳虫的毒针下，并非妒忌她偶得的安定，反而是怕所谓性别，会让她也陷入自己所处的绝境...  
呵..看来自己已经是神智不清了..  
想着某晚自己燃起明火炙烤的肥波肉，她机器般地张口、阖唇，不加咀嚼地将混杂着精液的剩饭硬吞入咽道。  
至少当晚，做着成为骑士的美梦的她还在回味着口中木炭熏烤的肥肉油香...好像，此刻也还留在口腔里一样...  
“如果你不想吃的话，也不用勉强了。”  
站在木凳上，小愚人将手中的木勺放回了缺角的瓷碗里。  
“场外服务者每份可以领到两个馍馍，瞧我这小身板也是吃不下的吧？如果明天还是我来送餐的话...”  
“...”  
莱珂尔缓缓转动双眸，目不转睛地瞪着他。  
她不解，也疑惑，更多的是怀疑与警惕。  
眼前的小甲虫想做什么，她猜不到，可凭她现在这副模样，对方想做什么都能做得到。  
“我想帮你，姑娘。”  
跳下垫脚的凳子，小愚人将碗勺放在地上，接着伸手够向凳面，艰难地爬高、站起。  
“前几日，我在去给首都新任的总管送吉欧的路上捡到了这个。”  
小甲虫掏了掏口袋，摸出了一把普通得不能再普通的铁钥匙。  
“说是捡..实际上是流落在边境将死的旧臣，把它递在我手里的..”  
搓磨着钥匙尚带光泽的环状尾柄，小愚人抬起头，凝向少女的双瞳格外坚定。  
“他告诉我，钥匙是找到国王的关键。”  
“..什么？！陛下..？陛下当真是...”  
“我对圣巢的事并不了解，毕竟我也只是在这个被割裂出王土的小世界里，打工过活的小辈罢了。”  
“..但是..你...”  
得知陛下的消息，莱珂尔失神浑浊的眼中忽然闪现出一抹希望的光点。  
“再过几天，等摸清他们的作息日程，我会想办法带你出去，把这个关键的钥匙给你的。”  
“带我..出去..？”  
得知国王下落，意识朦胧的她差点在诧异的兴奋中，忘记了自己身处何种境地。  
“我会尽量想办法的，请姑娘你相信我。”  
收回钥匙，小愚人再次蹦下凳子，捡起瓷碗，收拾着准备离开。  
“那些禽兽迟早会有报应的..”  
小虫嘀咕着，又默默地叹了几口气，夹折叠好的木凳渐渐远去..  
夜晚的凌辱虐待依旧如往常般进行着，那晃来晃去的赘肉和上下甩动的附肢，她也看得习惯了。由他释放，她也无心去责备这具身体本能贪欢的不矜，莱珂尔只觉得眼前还有那铁钥匙上烁烁的微光，仿若苍白的薄翼，又好似银亮的舞蝶，将她从失眠的长夜里牵引回往日的战场...  
就算是折瓣染污的花，她想，她还有机会涅槃重生..  
为了荣耀..为了国王..  
......

-5-  
“咔—”  
旋扭钥匙，小愚人将束在莱珂尔腕上的铁拷解开。  
“好，现在扶着我，别出声，我带你出去。”  
“呃...”  
小虫拉扯住虚弱的雌蚁，对方扭伤的双腿却忽地一阵瘫软，附身趴伏在了自己的两肩上。  
“抱歉..”  
“还..还方便吗？”  
他没有想到，你自己高出几个脑袋的虫，竟是轻得可怕。  
“没事..”  
松开撑在小愚人肩上的两手，莱珂尔后挪坐下，伸手用力将扭曲的筋骨向原处扳回。  
“喀啦—”  
剧痛之后，仅是关节间扭擦的脆响。她已经学会了如何咽下想要奔出喉口的声音，那被咬得渗血的舌体，便是她在熔炉中实践的证明。  
“...你..”  
扶墙撑起，莱珂尔拍了拍小甲虫的肩，蹒跚几步绕到其身后，拾起那把陪伴她多年的匕首。  
“快走吧..国王还在等我..”  
“咚—”  
“来来来，徒儿们训练辛苦，今个儿给你们看个好宝贝——  
“..嗯？！”  
猛地推开室门，喝的烂醉的场主揪着一只愚人战士的衣领，本想着给训练兵的一份惊喜的他，却被眼前的场景给吓了一跳。  
“里特夫？你在这做什么？”  
“...”  
“欻——”  
“等等..你！？”  
用钥匙换过莱珂尔手中的匕首，小愚人抽刃指向门口的费欧金。  
“与她无关！是..是我干的！你..你们都冲我来！”  
毫无战斗经验的小甲虫，握着刃柄的手还在微微颤抖着。  
“哈哈哈哈哈...”回头看看自己后方的跟随者，手指那不自量力的小家伙，对面的肥虫笑得不禁抽噎，“你想上她，跟我说就完事了，何必搞这些弯弯绕的？”  
“什..？！”  
“今天我正想让她给咋们爽个痛快，”费欧金将一位高瘦的愚人向前推，自己也跟着走进了室内，“来，嫌我训练太严的，说我坏话的，看看这个宝贝能不能让你们转变下态度哇？”  
“铛——”  
一脚踹飞里特夫手握的短刃，费欧金直接挤开碍事的甲虫，扑向还在尝试稳定住重心的莱珂尔。  
“我还不知道你那歪心思？”  
汗臭与酒酸味扑鼻而来，莱珂尔抬手想要反抗，却被随后赶来的几只愚人死死擒住了手脚。  
“不..不..”  
他进去了。  
不同于被悬挂的之前，被按在地面上侵犯，确实是另一种感觉。  
——但她都很厌恶，憎恨至极。  
“你们..禽兽..！”  
挣扎着从地面上爬起，小愚人破口大骂。  
“怎么？你不想加入吗？”  
激烈的抽送进行到一半，费欧金呵呵笑了几声，回头嘲讽道。  
“神会惩罚你们的..你们这群败类！”  
“哐——”  
拖着肥尾的愚人捡起莱珂尔散落在地上的盔甲，重重砸在里特弗的肚子上。  
“看你也是个性无能，就好好瞧瞧我们怎么爽吧。”  
叮叮当当，两只愚人拽过铁链，一圈一圈地将其紧紧勒住。  
“...”  
姑娘，对不起。  
窄小的口器被塞入碎石，小甲虫侧脸呆滞地凝视着石门，不自觉地流了泪..  
特行晚宴的安排，在场主提着酒箱出场时他就该即时反应过来。耳闻远处声声躁动，他只得为自己的无能呜咽，而对于那位他想要拯救的姑娘，仅能做的，也只有祈祷..  
处理好碍事者的几位汉子搓了搓手，激动地奔回还在热烈进行着的肉欲狂欢。  
除了猛泄欲火的场主，另外几位跟班也已迫不及待地投入了淫池。  
“嘿，什么时候轮到我？”  
“想上就上，何必管那么多。”  
“这不还有能进去的地方吗？”  
…  
金属碰响，衣带撕扯，莱珂尔在迷蒙中听见几只愚人的声音掺杂其中，不及她细思，便是湿热的空气濒近身体——腋下、臀侧、掌心，包括领口与前胸的空隙，滚烫的柱体肆意捣搓、来回游走，像是破卵而出的幼蛆，爬挲着、蠕动着，时而分泌出粘液般湿腻的汗浆，混着难闻的气味，将她年轻娇柔的体肤完全浸溺在恶臭龌龊的欲沼中。  
“唔..咕...”  
矮胖的愚人叉脚站在莱珂尔的颈前，扶着性器，捣撞着撑进其口腔，微幅偏差，硬撕开左侧唇角的旧疤。  
“哟，那行刺你不成反被扎成了筛子的哥们，可算用这道疤再现了他的存在感。”  
“呃..唔—！”  
愚人为半露的柱身抹上嘴角外溢的血，和着唾液顺滑直挺深喉。  
“我真该庆幸他没杀了你，这小嘴可够刺激。”  
“咚—”  
腿间撞顶，口中抽捣，躺卧在石瓦上的雌蚁，被一次又一次粗暴的冲击推进到壁侧，直至歪斜的后脑重击凸起的墙垣，她才意识到自己尾部的两腔都被撑堵得满满当当，不过，她的下体像是麻木失觉了..  
也好，至少她不会再为这些脏货而产生到生理上的兴奋感了。  
或许是察觉到了对方冷淡的态度，愚人们将侵犯进行得更加放肆，更加野蛮。  
不知是谁先起了头，侵犯者们开始掐拧少女的肉肤，啃咬、嗦食她的关节，骨突，妄想用疼痛来激起对方的惊声惨叫。  
莱珂尔的脑袋涨到了极致，她仿佛自己就是那砧板上任由宰割的水蛭，刃面无情地拍砸而下，缺裂的理智与软烂的躯体一同化作黏糊糊的肉泥，半点无存。  
他们连她感知痛觉的能力也削去了，莱珂尔没给他们满足耳中邪妄的机会，可无意识间不断痉挛着发颤的身体，仍是给他们献上了诱惑的佐料。  
“呼呼..嘿嘿..”  
粗重的喘息，猥琐的淫笑，渐渐蚕食着她的听觉。一个接着一个地，腥浊的浓液喷溅遍身，她愤怒地呕出灌入喉咽的腥液，带着胃内酸汁，喷的衣服上到处都是。  
“噫..这呕的可真难看..”  
“你嫌脏就让我来。”  
...  
腥腐味弥散的兽穴里，淫邪化身的异禽轮番把玩蹂躏着他们的猎物，后颅每一次与墙块的撞击中，莱珂尔都能在神经刺激中体味不同，仿佛脑海中频频切换着场景，却又是看得不那么真切...  
就好像..是某种浅灰映射出的白，是那么柔亮，那么温和。  
“骁勇善战的冠军，我将在此授予你苍白骑士的称谓，册封你为王室的骑士，为圣巢的繁盛而战吧，我忠诚可靠的骑士！”  
“..？！”  
她想起来了。  
国王在等她，她未及得到的封赏，她一身渴求的荣耀，也还在心原的旷野里声声呼唤着她。  
松手、回肘，莱珂尔拼命地在身侧摸索着，摸索着那把救命稻草般的铁钥匙...  
“找这个？”  
“...  
“啊..”  
...  
她的花彻底地败了。  
玩到腻味尽兴的愚人们不再以单纯的性虐为乐，捏住钥匙，他们嬉笑着将那最后的一缕光焰吹灭，捅进混合着多名侵犯者体液的腔道，再以刺入腹下的一刃宣判行刑的结束...  
......

-6-  
......  
“啪—”  
踢开半裂开的圆盾，特梅尔蹲在雄蚁尸体的身侧，一手撑膝，一手托腮。深红色面盔的遮掩下，嘴角是暗含无奈的苦笑。  
“我就不该相信什么所谓的承诺..”  
盯着对方身侧被压烂的残肢，特梅尔轻轻叹一声。  
“无论是你，还是眼前的这位傻小伙，都像是在拿我的期望当做玩笑..”  
雌蚁摇了摇头，缓缓站起，转身看向银屑纷飞的山崖。  
“愚人的荣耀终究还是归给了我..我该称之为侥幸，还是应当为此骄傲呢..？”  
“咚—”  
又一具战败者的残骸从高处抛落，在远处的断面上摔得扁烂。  
“...我后悔对于变故知晓得过晚，我也不明白斗兽场的规矩究竟如何，若我早些知道君王失踪的消息，你也不会去给他们送死了。”  
摘下头盔，特梅尔摸索着那布满划痕的盔面，深红的染料之下，暗透着浅淡的苍白。  
“其实啊..国王，骑士，这些对于当时的我来说并没有那么大的吸引力。我是个俗者，当上冠军就足够让我吹嘘一辈子了..”  
特梅尔拭去偶然飘落在额顶上的银屑，自顾自地低语呢喃着。  
“若你偏要以此为荣的话...”  
特梅尔回身扛起长柄的砍刀，迈过雄蚁的死尸，缓步走下石梯。  
“我希望，它只是在你的命运里失去了它继续存在的权利...”  
一步一步，雌蚁的触角随着身体颠簸上下晃动，不知怎地，却合拍上了心跳频频的律动。  
也许此生仅是见过一面，莱珂尔在国王遗弃的营地里拼战而死的噩耗，每每忆起，都会让她深陷悲恸。  
“毕竟..失去..也算是曾经拥有过..对吧...？”  
…  
“嚇—嚇—”  
“啊..道格。很抱歉让你久等了..”  
迈下最后一级台阶，特梅尔奔向山崖前的水岸，放下武器，轻轻趴靠在巨兽深青色的硬甲上。  
“我又一只虫胡乱呓语了，明明以前不会那样的..  
“虽然有些害怕，但还好有你陪着我..”  
顺抚上野兽背脊上的鳞刺，现今战场上好强的女冠军抽噎起来。  
“也只有你..能一直陪着我到今天了..”  
…  
银屑如雪，笼盖四野，晕散开淡淡的橘雾，她永远也不会知晓，边境的深处，她所挂念的虫正在癫狂的执念中，深眠于自己为自己所编织的荣耀之梦…

**Author's Note:**

> 我的twi：@1127Argentum  
> 我的企鹅：805882794  
> 我的Lof：https://tankaoagui.lofter.com/  
> 欢迎交流。


End file.
